Prior art hair removal and hair trimming systems include a wide range of dry and wet devices including manual wet shavers and cutting blades, battery-operated shavers and trimmers, rechargeable shavers and trimmers, electrical shavers and trimmers, as well as wax, chemical and electrical depilatories. Such hair removal and trimming systems are commonly used to remove hair from the face, neck, legs, underarms, feet, etcetera. Most prior art systems, however, are not directed to removing or trimming unwanted hair along certain body areas that are physically impossible or difficult for people to reach to remove or trim unwanted hair. In addition, not all prior art hair removal systems can be used on all body areas because such systems cannot accommodate the variety of human body shapes and sizes. Some prior art devices can be dangerous or hazardous to operate whereby a sharp blade is used to shave or trim hair from difficult-to-see or difficult-to-reach areas of the body. Therefore, people who wish to remove unwanted hair from difficult-to-see or difficult-to-reach body areas, such as the neck, shoulders and back, are often forced to either maintain the unwanted hair or are limited to enlisting the assistance of another person to do so.
Enlisting the assistance of another person is an activity that can cause people embarrassment and/or considerable expense. For example, one option for people who wish to remove unwanted hair from difficult-to-see or difficult-to-reach areas is employing a salon, spa or other grooming venue offering any of a range of processes, such as electrolysis, laser removal, waxing and other treatments, for hair removal. This option, however, may not be an affordable one for many people.
More affordable options include using a dry electric or rechargeable cutting blade or a wet cutting blade along with shaving creams, soaps or gels to provide a medium for the wet cutting blade. However, these options can be uncomfortable, messy, time-consuming, inconvenient, frustrating, dangerous or even impossible without the assistance of another person to facilitate access to those body areas that are not self-accessible or are difficult to reach or see. In addition, other options include applying depilatories, such as lotions, creams and waxes, to dissolve or similarly remove unwanted hair. Depilatories can similarly be difficult to administer to certain body areas as well as can be uncomfortable, messy, time-consuming, inconvenient, frustrating and have an offensive odor. In addition, many persons experience skin irritations, allergic reactions or other related health issues as a result of use of such depilatories.
Thus, a safe, fast, effective and affordable means to remove unwanted hair from body areas that are physically impossible or difficult for a person to reach or see to effect hair removal or trimming without the assistance of another person or device is desirable.